Mystification
by Aelle-L
Summary: Un sourire, un froncement de sourcil, une intonation un peu plus marquée, et ça y'est Scorpius Mafloy leur faisait croire n'importe quoi. Il pouvait être n'importe qui. Mais surtout le garçon avec qui vous alliez finir la nuit. Pourtant, quand elle lui dit : Scorpius, est-ce que tu m'as déjà menti ? , il ne sait plus vraiment. Avec elle, il ne sait jamais s'il ment.


Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez tous au mieux !

Je sais que j'avais dit que je reviendrais avec quelque chose sur Blaise et Daphné, mais vous me connaissez, je n'ai jamais su dire non à l'envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Scorpius et Rose. Surtout que j'ai réalisé ne jamais avoir eu l'occasion de les écrire, ensemble, tout simplement amoureux. Voilà, l'erreur est réparée.

Je vous embrasse et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.

* * *

**« Séduire, c'est mourir comme réalité et se produire comme leurre. »**

* * *

Il s'est déjà retourné, assis sur le lit, il reboutonne sa chemise. Les draps sont froissés, son esprit peut enfin se déplier. Rose ne pense jamais. Elle agit. Elle vit. Et s'enfuit tout ce qui ne l'a suit. Mais quand le blanc des draps a été brouillé, elle s'accorde toujours quelques instant pour penser. Presque absente, elle murmure :

« **Scorpius, est-ce que tu m'as déjà menti ? **»

Elle l'a vu. Il a tressailli. Mouvement imperceptible. Juste un sursaut de l'amant qui se remet de son assaut. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas envie de l'entendre parler. Les garçons n'aiment pas que les filles leurs prennent la tête. Leur remplissent la tête. Il n'avait qu'à pas la choisir. Rose, elle laisse les traces rouges de sa passion partout et vous avez mieux fait d'y accorer vos diapasons.

Elle sait qu'il lui a souvent caché la vérité, bien trop souvent. Avant. Mais elle ne lui demande rien du maintenant. _Avant, Scorpius, avant, de me promettre tout ton temps, est ce que tu m'as menti, quand tu n'étais que ça, un amant, est-ce que tu t'en allais en me mentant ? _Ça lui semble tout un coup ridicule. Elle revoit la pellicule. Le Scorpius sans scrupule. Il s'allonge et lui tend un pull. Il déteste lui parler à nu, la crapule. Il ne lui aurait jamais menti, parce qu'il s'en foutait de la froisser. Il n'y a qu'à voir les draps.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tout ce que tu me fais à moi, tout ce que tu me dis, tout ça, toi, tout m'appartient.

- Pas ce que je ne dis pas.

- Si tu m'as menti, tu m'as dit. Tu m'as parlé, tu m'as regardé, tu as juré, mais il n'y avait rien, du vent désincarné.

- Tu es encore une enfant.

- Je ne crois pourtant plus au prince charmant depuis longtemps.

- Tu es encore une enfant. Tu crois encore que la vie, après tout ce qu'on a vu, tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu crois encore en la vie... Tu crois encore que la vie ça devrait être la vérité vraie. Tu crois encore en des idéaux surannés. Si je disais t'avoir menti, tu serais capable de me quitter juste parce que j'ai souillé ton idée de la vérité. Tu crois encore que le mensonge est la pire des trahisons.

N'importe quelle fille aurait été vexée, n'importe quelle fille aurait fait les portes claquer, n'importe qu'elle fille l'aurait insulté, n'importe qu'elle fille aurait pleuré, frustrée. Aucune fille n'aurait jamais eu à vivre ce genre de situation, parce qu'aucune fille n'aurait jamais cherché à énervé Scorpius, le roi des jolis méchants garçons. Rose n'était aucunement n'importe laquelle. Cette phrase n'a aucun sens, comme elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aime la querelle. C'est juste qu'elle pourrait l'entendre parler à l'éternel. Alors, souriante, presque assaillante, elle pose ses coudes sur la partie encore nu de son torse et c'est son regard chocolat bien planté dans le sien qu'elle lui répond :

- Je crois que quand tu me mens, tu trahis ce que tu penses. Et tu vois, moi, je ne te trahirais jamais, alors j'aimerais que tout le monde en face autant.

- Non. Un mensonge c'est quelque chose de très spécial, tu sais, mon amour. Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu vois, un mensonge n'existe que si on ne sait pas qu'il existe. On ne dit pas un mensonge, si un mensonge est dit, alors il n'existe plus. C'est très compliqué. Si on dit que quelque chose est un mensonge, cela en est déjà plus un, parce qu'on sait ce qu'est la vérité derrière le mensonge. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair, tu as le don de venir m'embrouiller l'esprit. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand un mensonge est révélé, il n'existe déjà plus. On ne peut pas parler du mensonge. Et tu dis : _quand tu me mens..._ Alors ça y est, c'est acté, on est surs que je t'ai déjà menti ?

Elle se rallonge à coté de lui, le visage fermé, elle déteste ne pas savoir. Elle voudrait tout comprendre. Tout faire. Tout être. Elle a toujours un peu peur de choisir. Choisir c'est renoncer. Si on choisit d'être quelque chose c'est qu'on n'est pas toutes les autres. Pourtant, Scorpius, elle ne l'a pas choisi, elle a tout simplement jamais voulu des autres. Elle voudrait toujours le comprendre. Irrationnelle, elle lui en veut de ne jamais être tout à fait à elle mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aime tant. Il passe son bras sous sa tête et la rapproche. Il sourit en voyant son visage contrit. Il sait qu'elle réfléchit : est-ce qu'il lui a déjà menti ?

- Mais toi ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir si je t'ai déjà menti ?

Elle lâche ça dans un souffle, presque déçue. Voilà qu'elle fait la moue. L'ingénue. Il va la bouffer toute crue. Elle a encore la voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude. Il sait que si elle apprend l'effet que ça lui fait, il sera foutu. Il faut qu'elle desserre les lèvres, sinon, il va être obligé de lui sauter dessus. Et il sait qu'elle le détesterais de faire cela. Il sait qu'elle se sentirait sale de finir un débat en un ébat. Il sait qu'il la respect trop pour cela. Oui, Scorpius sait beaucoup de chose. Mais il ne saura jamais trop bien comment gérer le flot de questions de Rose. Pourtant, il ne voudrait jamais qu'elle se taise.

- Tu serais incapable de mentir, même si ça devait t'empêcher de mourir. Pire. Tu en serais fière, de payer ta foutue vérité au prix de ta vie. Tu serais incapable de me mentir. Me mentir, ça serait me protéger, m'épargner, ne pas me crier tout ce que j'ai foiré. Tu en serais incapable.

Elle lui enfonce violemment son coude dans les cotes, il explose de rire.

- J'allais dire que je pourrais mentir si ça devait t'empêcher de mourir. Mais quitte à choisir, j'aimerais mieux m'en charger moi même de te faire rendre ton dernier soupir.

- Je suis sur que ton père adorerait.

- Arrête, mon père t'adore !

- Et moi qui disait à l'instant que tu ne pouvais pas mentir, il y a d'autres choses que tu me caches Rose ?

Elle a ce sourire. Le sourire. Celui qui vient mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Celui qui vient détruire tout ce que Scorpius appelle ses brigades intérieures. Celui qui respire la luxure, même après l'usure. Elle baisse les yeux, comme si elle voulait montrer, que non, voyons, elle n'a rien à cacher. Elle est juste nue sous des draps. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait bien d'autres à lui montrer ? C'est comme ça qu'elle avance Rose, nue, sous des draps. La fille nue sous les volutes.

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! C'est juste ne pas dire toute la vérité. Mon père t'adore. Mon père t'adore surtout après une journée étouffante au travail, parce que mon père adore s'en prendre à toi pour se libérer de toute pression. Mon père t'adore. Mon père t'adore, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvé avoir un gendre qu'il pourrait autant détester de lui avoir pris sa petite fille. Est-ce que je dois continuer ?

- Vous les Weasley, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête, que vous êtes tordus.

- Malfoy.

- Pardon ?

- Excuse-toi, tout seul. Mon nom, c'est Malfoy.

Il ne la regarde pas. Il ne veut pas savoir quel type de sourire elle a. Il ne veut pas savoir comment ses boucles châtains, presque rousses viennent frôler la naissance de ses seins. Il ne veut pas savoir de quel éclat ses grands yeux brillent. Il ne veut pas savoir si le soleil fait plus briller les deux grains de beauté sur sa joue gauche ou ceux en bas de son œil droit. Il ne veut pas savoir qu'elle est à coté de lui. Il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il ne veut rien savoir. Il veut continuer à se mentir. A ne pas penser qu'elle vient de tout emporter, de tout imposer, de tout gagner. Elle l'a tout entier. Malfoy, son nom, c'est Malfoy. Il ne veut rien savoir de la bague qui brille à son doigt depuis quelques heures. Il ne veut rien savoir. Il ne veut rien ressentir. Le bonheur a tout emporté, c'est vrai, il avait oublié, elle a accepté de l'épouser. Laissez-le là, il va crever. Le bonheur, lui, Rose est-ce que c'est un menteur ?

- Tu sais, c'est ça mentir à la base : en imposer. Être un imposteur.

- Scorpius, tu es entrain de me dire que je serais une imposture entant que Malfoy ?

- Non, j'essaye de te dire, que de deux choses qui me mettent mal à l'aise, je préfère prendre celle qui me rend le moins idiot, alors revenons encore à parler du mensonge.

- Tu es vraiment encore plus débile que ce que je croyais si tu penses que l'amour te rend plus idiot que le mensonge.

Il risque un petit regard en coin, pour s'assurer qu'elle sourit bien. Tout est en place. Il ne la regarde pas plus longtemps. Il a assez rougi aujourd'hui pour tout leur temps.

- Tu savais qu'un mensonge c'est à la base quelque chose d'invraisemblable ?

- Non, je n'avais jamais pensé ça sous cet angle.

- Tu n'avais jamais pensé le mensonge.

- … avant de me réveiller ce matin et de me demander si tout ce que tu me disais n'était jamais qu'un songe.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit quelque chose d'invraisemblable ?

Elle niche sa tête sous son cou, son odeur vient troubler tous ses sens. Il peut presque la voir. Cette fille là, elle sent la sueur et la cannelle. Elle ne pue pas la peur et l'acte charnel. Elle ne sent pas comme les autres filles. Elle est à lui. Il sait qu'elle réfléchit.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Quand tu dis que je suis belle et qu'on pourrait ne m'aimer que pour ça. Lucy est jolie, Emily est très jolie, ta mère est belle et Adastrée est très belle. C'est comme ça que vont les choses. Je n'ai pas ma place dans le schéma. Je ne suis pas celle qui provoque l'émoi. Je ne suis pas de celle dont on tombe amoureux par choix. Mon nez, tu as bien regardé mon nez, -_ elle plaque quasiment son visage au sien, sans sembler remarquer sa respiration à lui qui commence à s'accélérer_-, mon nez suffirait à faire croire à la sorcellerie à un moldu ! Avec sa forme de patate. Et ma bouche, Scorpius, regarde ma bouche, elle est énorme ! Mes lèvres, on dirait deux matelas à eau gonflables. Mes seins, tu as pensé à mes seins ? J'en ai un plus gros que l'autre, reg..

Avant qu'elle soulève le drap, il a plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Merlin, que cette fille est agaçante. Aguichante.

- Scorpius ! J'ai perdu le fil. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que c'est invraisemblable de dire que je suis belle. C'est un mensonge. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question. J'aurais dû le savoir. Tu m'as déjà menti, toutes les fois où tu as dit que j'étais jolie.

Elle n'est même pas triste. Juste fatiguée, infiniment fatiguée. Inconsciemment, elle joue avec l'anneau à son doigt. Elle ne devrait pas jouer avec ça. Est-ce qu'il se jouait d'elle aussi avec ça ?

- Visiblement, je t'ai aussi menti toutes les fois où j'ai dit que tu étais intelligente.

- Tu n'as jamais dit que j'étais intelligente.

- Alors, je ne t'ai pas menti.

- Tu as toujours dit que j'étais un génie. C'est différent.

- C'est ça le soucis, avec vous les génies, vous ne voyez que votre vérité et vous l'appelez beauté. Moi, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour te trouver belle. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire à une fille qu'elle est jolie pour l'avoir dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas un menteur à bouquet de fleurs.

- Tu es un menteur à quoi, alors ?

- Je suis un mystificateur.

- Un titre qui enfle pour une enflure.

- Je dissocie l'être et le paraître. Je ne suis pas ce que je semble être. Je suis un chanteur. Mais quand je chante ça ne veut pas dire que je loue. Si je te dis que tu es belle, ce n'est pas forcément que j'aime que tu sois belle. Pour être autre chose que ce que je parais, je mens. Je manipule l'apparence de votre ordre. Je façonne un autre monde avec mes mots. Et ça m'amuse. J'agis. Ta vérité, je la viole, je la fais passer pour une prostitué. Ce qui est faux, je ne le sublime pas, je lui donne l'air vrai, l'air sale. Je suis vraisemblable, mais pas vrai. Je créé un hiatus entre le vrai et l'apparence du vrai. Surtout, je séduis. Je charme. Je vends. Personne ne veut croire quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas. Qui ne l'attire pas. Pour finir, je meurs. Je meurs quand je deviens mystificateur. Ce qui est vrai, ce que je ressens, ce que je pense, je le tue. Je m'oublie. Je ne suis plus que ce que je dis. Je ne suis plus que ce que je mens. Je ne suis pas un menteur à toi. Je ne suis pas ton menteur. Et toi, ça te dérange. Tu voudrais m'avoir tout entier. Tout à toi. Jusqu'à la plus infime pensée. Tu crois que si je m'oublie, je t'oublie. Alors pourquoi, pour une fois, Rose, tu ne poserais pas la vraie question ? Dis le : est ce que tu penses à moi, quand tu mens ? Pose la vraie question.

Silence.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il a un instant le souffle coupé. Elle y arrivera toujours, le désarçonner, elle y arrivera toujours. Et maintenant, tout à l'heure, elle vient de lui offrir son éternité. Saleté.

- Oui.

C'est lui aussi. Il n'avait qu'à pas l'aimer.

- Alors ça suffit, ce n'est pas grave toutes les fois où tu m'as menti.

- Alors ça y est c'est acté...

- Tais-toi. Ferme les yeux. Pense à moi. Pense à toutes les fois où tu m'as menti. Pense à tous les mensonges que tu m'as dit. »

_Je ne rentrerais pas tard ce soir. Quoi, non, je suis tombé, arrête de t'inquiéter ! Tu ne m'as pas rappelé d'en acheter. De quelle fille tu parles, je ne l'ai pas vu ! C'était vraiment succulent. Ton père est vraiment drôle. C'était une très bonne idée cette teinture rousse. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, qui aurait pu savoir qu'il fallait faire bouillir l'eau avant de mettre les pattes ? J'adore ce parfum. Non, ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai frappé la dernière fois qu'il ta reluqué que le serveur a craché dans mon assiette. C'est pas moi, c'est Albus. Tu sais quoi, tu n'es même pas obligé de revenir ! Je ne t'aime pas. Tu es insupportable. Je prendrais pas la place de celui qui aura la malchance de passer le reste de sa vie avec toi, pour tout l'or du monde. Tu ne m'as jamais battu, je t'ai toujours laissé gagner. Je chante très bien. Mais voyons, ma pauvre enfant, je ne serais jamais amoureux de toi, pas maintenant, pas dans mille ans. Ah ouais, bah moi, j'ai couché avec Lucy. On n'est pas perdus. On n'a pas perdu, ils ont triché. Je me fiche complètement de qui tu aimes. Je déteste le son de ta voix. Laisse-moi. Je ne t'attendais pas. Je ne t'attendrais pas. Je ne serais pas là. _

Scorpius, il le sait, tout ça n'était pas que des mensonges. Sa mère lui a expliqué, c'est une maladie de famille, quelque chose d'héréditaire. Il ne sait plus comment ça s'appelle. Un problème avec le foie. Oui, il croit... La mauvaise foi. Scorpius de Mauvaise Foi.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ignorait que la plus jolie des mystifications ne vaut un amour profond.

Quitte à s'oublier, autant le faire entre cannelle et sueur. Il l'attend depuis toujours, il n'a pas besoin de fermer les yeux, il l'entendra toujours. Même quand ils lui auront tout pris. Il oubliera son nom avant sa passion. Rose. Rose Malfoy. La mystification c'est juste une excuse pour fuir l'implication. Elle, elle aura son nom, il ne cherche plus que l'imbrication.

Cannelle. Sueur. Elle est de nouveau sur lui.

Il la vit.


End file.
